Running Towards Nothing
by celiamieraken
Summary: Karin and Toushiro had a rough history. Karin believes that he loves Momo again and chooses to forget everything. What happens when Toushiro tries to figure out why she's acting so strange and nostalgic?
1. Preface

AN: Hey guys, I'm with a new HitsuKarin Fic. It's not gonna be the best and this is a short chapter but it says "preface." I'll try to update as soon as I can. I just finished NaNoWriMo and if any of you are interested to read it, PM me and i'll try to PM back with the file. ^.^ This is not OOC or AU. Enjoy!_

* * *

_

_Preface_

_I ran and ran until an invisible wall stopped me. I turned around, only to see my path get erased. It stopped me for a reason. Was I to move forward to stop loving him, or go back to watch and feel the pain? He loves Momo and everybody knew it. He may have loved me once, but he's not mine to keep now. I chose to live without the pain. The wall that stopped me faded and I took a step. My head began to spin violently and it was as if a hand was picking out all my memories. Minutes later, they faded as I drowned in the dark waters of unconsciousness._


	2. Confusion

Hey guys! This is the next chapter. I tried to make it long and e-cookies to everyone who either reviewed or read or subscribed to this story! You guys made my day when i got the email alerts. I love you guys!

* * *

Chapter 1

~Karin's POV~

I quickly sat up in bed, startled by my dream. I slammed my palm against my forehead.

"Nani… what kind of a dream was that?"

I looked up to see the calendar hanging on the opposite wall. Eh, nothing today. The alarm clock rang on the nightstand next to me. The green neon numbers read 10:30 am. Inwardly, I gawked. Ten-thirty and Dad's STILL not up? He has to run a clinic today for heaven's sake! I groaned and fell back on my pillow. In the middle of changing, I remembered that Yuzu was sick. I hastily put some clothes on and rushed to her room. She was still sleeping with a distressed expression on her face but at least her face wasn't as red as last night when the fever first came.

I silently shut the door and walked back to my room. After Aizen was defeated, Ichi-nii was offered the Fifth Squad Captain position but he refused, giving excuses of going to college and trying to find a job now.

I walked over to my desk, sitting down and studying for the high school entrance exam. After studying so much that my head throbbed painfully, I looked at the calendar again. December 20. In my handwriting, a text said, "Toushiro's B-day."

I frowned. Taking the calendar off the nail that was attached to the wall, I scrutinized it. Who the hell is Toushiro?

I took my cell phone and scrolled to the "T" section in the contacts. There it was. "Toushiro Hitsugaya." I pressed the side button, showing a number with an unknown zip code. I pressed the call button on instinct and let it dial.

"Hello?" a groggy voice asked.

"Hi, umm, is this Toushiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhh, I was like looking on my calendar and it said it was your birthday. Is it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well happy birthday then! Um, but do I know you?"

"Really, Karin? Is this a joke?"

"I'm sorry? You know who I am?" My mind immediately flew to a stalker scenario.

"Yeah. Karin, stop playing."

I was getting a little irritated.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you! I just called to say happy birthday, that's all!"

"I'm coming over."

"Y-y-you know where I live?" I spluttered.

"The Kurosaki Clinic? Duh."

"O-o-okay then."

"See ya later."

_Click._

I took the phone away from my ear, frowning at the screen. Just then, a kid with spiky white hair wearing a black kimono with a haori and a sword strapped to his back. I literally screamed because he walked through the window. Like LITERALLY walked THROUGH the window. His hand muffled my scream and my dad came barging through the door.

"KAAAAARRRRRRIIIIINNNNNN-CHAAAAAAAAN! Why are you screaming?"

His hand was still closed over my mouth and I pointed my finger, gesturing at the kid.

But all I got was a confused expression.

"What are you pointing at, my dear daughter?"

I ripped his hand away from my mouth and exclaimed,

"Don't you see him, Dad?"

"See who? Is my dear daughter hallucinating from over-studying?" he asked dramatically.

I was getting irritated.

"HE'S RIGHT THERE!"

"Karin-chan is in looooove!" He ran downstairs and I could hear him. "Oh dear Masaki, your oldest daughter has fallen in love!" Then he came back up. "Well, I don't see anybody. I'm going back to bed!"

I sweat-dropped as he slammed the door. I turned around with quite a few tick marks on my forehead and punched the kid. While he was trying to stifle his bloody nose, I asked the most conventional question.

"So who can see you besides me?"

"Your brother, your sister, and your father."

"Crazy old goat can't see you!"

"He faked."

"Oh. Well first of all what's your name?"

"Really Karin?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"So today is your birthday?"

"Yes."

I stared at him. His eyes were a teal blue and it was so deep, you could swim in it….. HOLY SHIZ! I'M SOUNDING LIKE A HOPELESS ROMANTIC! I observed the kimono and saw the back of his haori. Ten.

"Are you one of the Soul Society people?"

His expression changed from gloomy to happy.

"Yeah. Tenth Squad Taicho."

"Heh. Taicho. Like you could be a captain."

"Don't underestimate me."

"Or what?"

He was at loss for words.

"Do you know Matsumoto?"

"Yeah. The one who's in love with sake."

"What about Ikkaku?"

"The bald-head."

"Kenpachi?"

"Blood-thirsty Eleventh Squad Taicho."

"Yachiru?"

"Midget with pink hair that makes up weird nicknames."

"Yumichika? Rukia? Aizen? Momo?"

I nodded.

"And you don't remember me?"

"Idiot, I just met you. How many times do I have to say that?"

~Toushiro's POV~

I was truly at loss for words. She doesn't know me. She forgot me. She doesn't know who I am. She doesn't know that we had a rough history.

My heart literally dropped down to my stomach. It took all of my pride to not grab her by the shoulders and beg her to remember. I love her! And I knew she loved me too much.

_Flashback_

_I walked towards the Kurosaki Clinic, and walked through Karin's bedroom window. She wasn't there because she had a soccer tournament. I had to leave the next day to go back to Soul Society and give Soutaicho a report on the Hollow attacks._

_She never came back._

_I must have drifted off to sleep because when I woke, she was in her bed, sleeping soundly. I kissed her on the forehead, lightly. We weren't together but I loved her and visited her often. Of course, she didn't know._

_After giving Soutaicho my report, I walked back to the Tenth Squad Barracks, enjoying the chilly, winter air. A note was on my desk._

"_Before I forget everything when you are gone, do know that I love you with everything I have. Remember I said I found a way to get rid of the Chains binded by Darkness? This is the way. I'm sorry I had to leave this way, but you don't love me anymore. You have your eyes on Momo and always had for Kami knows how long. _

_Goodbye… forever._

_P.S. She's there. Go. I love you."_

_I crumpled up the note. I couldn't leave now just when I came back. But I thought it was impossible for her to forget me when I've had such a big impact on her life. I concentrated on the pile of paperwork that was piling on my desk._

_Flashback End_

She really did do it…

Maybe she really is gone…forever.

~Karin's POV~

He looked deep in thought. But one question was on my mind for a while.

Where have I seen this kid before?

* * *

Reviews would be certainly nice! Click that button! Click that button and make my day! ^.^


	3. Ichi

**AN: Sorry for such the late update. The school was piling me with homework (ON THE LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL BEFORE WINTER BREAK) and so I didn't have time to write. But here's the next chapter, please check out my other stories.**

_**Italics= her thoughts or inner self. **_

* * *

**~Karin's POV~**

So where have I seen this kid before?

I mean, who else had white hair and teal eyes you could swim in? I mean-

_'KUROSAKI KARIN! YOU WILL NOT SOUND LIKE A HOPELESS ROMANTIC LIKE THOSE JUSTIN BIEBER FANS AT SCHOOL, OKAY?'_

_"Got it, inner self."_

Wait, when did I have an inner self?

Oh well.

But still.

This kid is STRANGE.

He acts like he knows everything about me.

I'm gonna call the police and see if he's on a wanted stalker list.

"Karin, do you want to play soccer?"

My thoughts were distracted by his question. People in Soul Society know how to play soccer?

"You know how to play?"

"Yeah. I beat you quite a few times."

"Sure, like I said, I JUST MET YOU!"

"Do you wanna play?"

I smirked. "Watch, you're gonna lose. I was the team captain in middle school."

"Ooohh, I'm scared," he said sarcastically.

I pushed him out the window and changed into a baggy t-shirt and gym shorts. I wrote a small note and put it outside on the refrigerator. Quietly locking the front door from the front, I ran to the soccer field. There he was but he had a black-collared shirt and skinny jeans on.

"Skinny jeans? Aren't those really uncomfortable?"

"Nah. I wear these all the time when I come down here."

Right, he's from above.

"Okay, rules. First to fifteen wins and decides on what they wanna eat or get or whatever. Okiedokie?"

"Fine."

I smirked and we stood on opposite sides of the ball.

I fingered, "3…2…1…"

"GO!"

I kicked the ball high in the air and climbed on him and pushed off of his head to get to the ball. Quietly laughing after hearing his complaint, I did a somersault and by that time the ball was down to my level and kicked it to the other side, earning a point for me.

Landing on the ground gracefully, I stood up and looked at him. He was pissed.

"Sorry if I used your head." Not.

"You've gotten better."

I sweat-dropped. This guy is way too cryptic.

"Let's move it."

After two agonizing hours of soccer, I realized he was actually pretty good for a shinigami who is probably REALLY old if he is taicho.

But I ended up winning. WHAT NOW!

By that time, he had already taken off his haori and he wiped the sweat off his face. I smirked.

"Let's go get ice cream and you will pay."

"Fine."

Some pedestrians were walking by the soccer field and thought I was talking to myself. I almost busted out laughing when I saw their expressions.

We found the nearest ice cream truck and I got myself a scoop of chocolate and strawberry while he asked for a scoop of vanilla. I looked at him with disapproval.

"You're boring, taicho."

"Don't call me that. Just call me Toushiro."

I was surprised. He didn't seem like the type of guy who would let a total stranger call him by his first name.

"Okay, Shiro. You don't mind, right?"

His eyes softened and all the tension seemed to fall from his face.

"Naa, you're good."

Our quiet moment was interrupted by his cellphone.

"Shit," he muttered, "Sorry Karin, I have something—"

"Just go kill the damn Hollow."

He smirked.

"Sure thing."

He left and I walked back home, not knowing that it was already seven o'clock at night. I walked in the door and instinctively sidestepped to avoid the oncoming kick from my dad.

He fell and got hurt anime style and whined, "KAAAARIIINN-CHAAAAANNN! WHY MUST YOU BE SO MEAN?"

A few tick marks appeared and a vein popped.

"URUSAI, BAKA!"

He started crying and crawled over to the poster of my mother.

"MASAKI-CHAN! YOUR ELDEST DAUGHTER IS SO MEAN! WHAT DID I EVER DO?"

I walked upstairs, purposely slamming the door to signify that I was NOT to be disturbed. After slipping out and taking a shower, I walked back into my bedroom only to find Toushiro sitting in my chair.

I nearly screamed but stopped myself.

I locked the door and whispered harshly.

"What the hell are you doing here, Shiro?"

"Just making sure you're home."

I sighed in annoyance.

"Okay, I'm home now. Now go and let me sleep in peace."

"Fine."

And he disappeared out the window.

I collapsed onto my bed, letting out a content sigh and fell into the dark waters of dreams.

But was it a dream?

_

* * *

_

Dream

_It was like last night, I was running and running until my path stopped. The pictures flew from my head again. But weren't they all gone from last time? I took notice of the pictures and I reached out to grab one. It started moving, like a movie scene. According to the picture, Toushiro and I were playing soccer and I lost. He grabbed me from the waist behind and I protested but stopped as he kissed me. Wait, what? He kissed me? What is this? Some kind of joke?_

_As soon as I mentally asked myself these questions, the ghostly, blue, pale hand took the picture away from me and crumpled it up like paper and let it fall. _

_And all the pictures disappeared again._

_Crumpled like paper, falling into nothingness._

_Until the ground gave out underneath me and I fell with the pictures._

**

* * *

**

AN: I am SOOO sorry for the VERY late update and I hope you guys can forgive me. I've been having a lot of stress lately getting over a boy and having all this drama crap happen in school and I had to study my butt off for Mid-Terms not to mention practicing violin for the upcoming state competition. I found time (FINALLY) and I'm sorry if it's not too good. I love you guys for just even reading this, yet not like it. Please continue to subscribe and read my other stories. I love you guys.

**Arigato and ja ne!**

**Knifestabkillblood102110**


End file.
